Parce que la Magie guérit les âmes
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: C'est une sorcière. Ses parents la traiteraient de monstre. Pourtant, en la voyant, Dudley sait que ce n'en est pas un. Qu'aucun sorcier ne l'est. Parce que la magie, c'est un monde de rêve et d'irréalité. Et qu'un rêve ne peut pas être un monstre.


**Info sur l'histoire:**

- Pour participer vous devrez choisir un ou plusieurs membres de la famille Dursley, et les mettre dans une situation où la magie est présente.  
>- Ecrire un minimum de 1500 mots<br>- OS ou fic en plusieurs chapitres, c'est vous qui choisissez, mais il doit y avoir un dénouement lors de la mise en place des votes (même si vous pouvez évidemment continuer la fic après le concours en créant de nouvelles situations, vous êtes même encouragé à torturer un peu plus ces chers Dursley !).  
>- L'intrigue doit obligatoirement se dérouler après le départ définitif de Harry du 4 Privet Drive , donc au moment où les Dursley se sont cachés et sont sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix.<br>- Vous pouvez cependant choisir n'importe quelle période après ce moment (donc des années plus tard si ça vous chante).

**Note de l'auteur:**

Pfiou. 2090 mots. Très certainement un de mes plus long OS. Ca peut paraitre peu pour certains, mais je suis fière de ces 2090 mots, que j'ai écris en peu de temps Samedi, et qui ô miracle, me plaisent assez.

J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous! (Bon, par contre, ce n'est pas passé au bêtatage, parce que je participe un peu la veille, hein...! Mes excuses!)

Bonne lecture!

_**Parce que la Magie guérit les âmes**_

Avec un soupir fatigué, Dudley Dursley sort de son bureau. D'un geste machinal, il resserre sa cravate et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour de les ordonner un petit peu. Puis, afin de s'offrir sa promenade quotidienne, il appelle l'ascenseur et attend.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Pétunia, Dudley a fait des études supérieures et est devenu un des avocats les plus demandés de Londres. Néanmoins, il n'a pas choisi cette voie professionnelle simplement pour plaire à ses parents, et leur offrir le bonheur de le voir dans la continuité de leurs ambitions. Si Dudley est devenu avocat, c'était simplement parce que ce métier est devenu celui dont il rêvait plus que tout depuis l'épisode 1997.

Episode de sa vie qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, mais également l'esprit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, que lorsque Harry était parti dans un silence tendu, qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point ils l'avaient maltraité, que ce soit lui ou ses parents, simplement parce qu'il était différent. Réaliser tout cela fut un coup dur pour lui, et, pour une fois, il eut honte de s'être comporté ainsi, d'avoir pensé ainsi. De plus, lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé la défaite du mage noir, il avait vraiment ressenti l'importance qu'avait Harry dans sa vie, celui qu'il avait tant méprisé et humilié. Combien de fois en se levant n'avait-il pas pensé que, sans Harry, il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est ?

Tant de pensées qui avaient continuellement harassé Dudley, au point de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il avait été dégouté en se rendent compte du comportement abject qu'il avait eu, et si lui se repentait, ses parents ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper car cela était soi-disant _normal._ Oui, cela était tout aussi normal que Harry ne l'était pas. Ces faits avaient jeté un froid sur la relation de Dudley avec ses parents. Froid qui avait finit par s'évaporer au fil du temps, sans pour autant que ses parents ne lui fassent part de leur regret. Et Dudley se doute bien qu'ils n'en avaient aucun.

Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes ces réalisations ont mené Dudley à souhaiter qu'il puisse un jour protéger ceux qu'il avait pendant si longtemps malmené. Les gens différents, les gens plus pauvres, les enfants démunis. Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait humilié, et qu'il n'aspire à présent qu'à défendre.

Voilà comment, mené par son envie de justice, Dudley s'est retrouvé avocat. Sa vie professionnelle et ses rêves et ambitions sont clairs, remplis, et achevés. Il vit à présent leur continuité. Et, contrairement à cette révolution psychologique et professionnelle, la vie amoureuse de Dudley demeure d'un platonique agaçant. Au point que sa mère organise, à son plus grand désespoir, des rendez-vous avec diverses filles d'amies. Parce que oui, pour ses parents, être célibataire à trente-deux ans est horriblement anormal. Et nous savons bien que l'anormal n'est pas pour plaire aux Dursley.

C'est en pensant à cette histoire de célibat à durée indéterminée que Dudley erre dans son parc préféré. Entouré d'arbres aux couleurs vivaces, de rires d'enfants et de caquètements de divers oiseaux, il se sent bien. Apaisé. Loin de tous les tourments qu'il affronte dans son bureau, de toutes ces filles violées ou de ces enfants maltraités. Loin de toutes ces questions incessantes que ses parents lui posent, que sa vie lui impose. Loin de tout. Simplement perdu dans le vent.

C'est une petite fille blonde qui brise sa quiétude en lui rentrant brutalement dedans. Surpris, Dudley sursaute puis baisse les yeux vers cette dernière, qui le regarde d'un air désolé en se frottant le bras, légèrement rougi par le choc. D'un coup d'œil, et presque par habitude, il inspecte son allure afin d'être persuadé que tout va bien pour elle, et qu'elle n'est pas poursuivie ou quoique ce soit de ce genre-là. La petite fille, donc, semble parfaitement bien, à part son bras endolori, et Dudley trouve vraiment mignon ses cheveux lâchés, ses grands yeux marron, et ses petites joues rougies par l'amusement. Finalement, il se baisse à sa hauteur et, la mine soucieuse, s'enquiers :

-Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ?

Elle secoue la tête et balbutie, gênée :

-Je vais très bien, monsieur. Je suis désolée de vous être rentrée dedans, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, va ! et retourne donc t'amuser. Il fait bien beau, aujourd'hui, et ce serait dommage de gaspiller un temps pareil pour le vieux bonhomme que je suis ! ajoute-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La petite blonde éclate de rire, d'un rire frais et rafraichissant et, après l'avoir remercié, s'en va en courant. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Dudley l'observe un instant, puis se détourne et va s'assoir sur son banc favori. Il adresse le bonjour à la vieille Ann, toujours assise à ses côtés lors de ses promenades quotidiennes, et après quelques politesses et plaisanteries, plonge de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Il a beau dire à sa mère qu'être seul, et de ne pas encore gouter la joie d'être père ou mari ne le dérange aucunement, en voyant cette petite fille, il sent cette affirmation fondre complètement, et son envie de serrer _sa _fille dans ses bras décupler. Même son meilleur ami Piers Polkiss, qui affirmait lors de leur adolescence qu'il ne se retrouverait jamais à la tête d'une famille, était marié et entouré de jumeaux.

Dudley soupire de nouveau puis, d'un geste las, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Lentement, il prend une longue respiration et profite du bonheur de l'air pur. Si on lui avait dit, il y'a quelques années, qu'une de ses activités préférées serait de respirer le vent, il leur aurait rit au nez. Les gens changent, en bon ou en mauvais, c'était certain. Et Dudley espère sincèrement avoir bien changé.

Détachant son regard de la touffe d'herbe à ses pieds, il relève la tête et la tourne vers la vieille Ann afin d'entamer une discussion. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant, à sa place, la petite fille de tout à l'heure. Cette dernière le fixe avec intérêt, et semble attendre qu'il prenne la parole. Surpris, Dudley demeure silencieux un instant avant de dire gaiement :

-Bonjour, jeune fille.

Elle cligne des yeux, le regard plongé dans le sien, mais ne répond rien. Dudley sent une espèce de malaise indéfinissable le traverser. Puis, finalement, un grand sourire orne le visage de la petite qui s'exclame :

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Dites, il faut absolument que je vous montre quelque chose, vous voulez bien venir voir ? C'est dans le parc, je vous rassure. Et, de toute façon, maman ne me laisse pas quitter le parc, alors… !

Dudley passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis hausse les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je m'ennuie, ici, alors montre-moi donc ce dont tu me parles, fait-il en souriant.

La petite blonde a un grand sourire ravi et s'empare de sa main afin de le trainer derrière un arbre. Elle regarde précautionneusement autour d'elle avant de murmurer :

-Regardez bien ce que je sais faire ! C'est vraiment _magique !_

A l'entente de ce mot, Dudley sent son malaise revenir à une force déroutante. _Magique. _Avec ce mot, tant de souvenirs. Avec ce mot, tant de bonheur. Avec ce mot, tant de regret. Pourtant, sorti de la bouche de cette petite fille, au sourire éclatant et aux yeux pétillants de bonheur, il prend un tout autre sens. _Magique. _Le sens que tout enfant comprend à l'entente de ce mot. Fées et pouvoirs magiques, baguettes et philtre d'amour, balais volants et créatures fantastiques. Tout un univers dans un mot qu'il n'a connu qu'avec des intonations de dégout et de peur. Tout un rêve dans le regard de cette fille qui, _par magie, _lui montre ce qu'elle sait faire.

Cette petite fille qui, sourire immense aux lèvres, s'élève centimètre par centimètre du sol. Elle flotte. Elle vole. Irréalité. Toutes les que ses parents lui ont toujours dit de détester se tiennent devant lui, innocentes et irréelles. Elle est une magicienne. Une sorcière. Ses parents la traiteraient de monstre. Pourtant, en la voyant, Dudley sait que ce n'en est pas un. Qu'aucun sorcier ne l'est. Parce que la magie, c'est un monde de rêve et d'irréalité. Et qu'un rêve ne peut pas être un monstre.

Alors, quand cette petite fille lui demande ce qu'il en pense, de ses pouvoirs, il éclate de rire. Emerveillé, stupéfait, emporté. La magie l'a prit, il s'est envolé avec elle, loin de ce monde sans rêve. Puis, lentement, il murmure :

-C'est magnifique, tu sais ?

Et la petite fille rit, amusée de cet adulte qui découvre l'insouciance, avant de se reposer sur le sol et de s'exclamer :

-Tu veux parler à ma maman ? Elle, elle sait encore plus faire de la magie que moi !

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, comme toujours quand il ne sait quoi faire d'autre, et finit par hocher la tête. _Pourquoi pas, _se dit-il ? Pourquoi ne pas rester un peu plus longtemps encore dans ce rêve ? Bientôt, il retournera à ses filles violées qui attendent leur procès, aux questions harassantes de sa mère, mais pour l'instant, il découvre et redécouvre ces choses qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu.

Alors la petite fille le prend par la main, et l'entraine vers sa maman. Elle aussi est blonde. Elle aussi a les yeux marron. Pourtant, quand elle entend sa fille lui demander « Tu peux montrer ta magie au monsieur ? » ce n'est pas de l'amusement qui pétille dans ces yeux. C'est de la peur, de l'inquiétude, peut-être. Et, brusquement, Dudley se souvient de son père qui se rassurait en disant que, de toute manière, Harry n'avait pas l'autorisation de faire de la magie aux yeux de tous, et il comprend. Il comprend la peur de la mère. Il comprend qu'il n'aurait jamais dû suivre cette petite fille. Parce qu'il n'est qu'un _moldu, _comme disait Harry, et que ce monde de rêve n'est pas pour lui.

Dudley, lentement, lâche la main de la petite fille et recule. Un pas. Deux pas. Loin des rêves. Il recule et s'excuse. Il dit qu'il sait qu'il ne devra rien dévoiler. Qu'il a déjà oublié. Que la magie n'est pas pour un humain de son genre. Il recule. Pourtant, la mère le rattrape et lui sourit. « Vous savez ? » dit-elle. Et il sait. Alors la mère l'invite à rester, et ne pose qu'une seule question à la petite fille.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu montré ?

« Je te l'avais interdit. » Ces mots, elle ne les dit pas, mais ils résonnent avec force dans l'air. La petite fille, tête haute, lui répond simplement :

-Parce que le monsieur était triste.

_Et que la Magie guérit les âmes. _Ces mots ne sont pas dits non plus. Pourtant, Dudley les entend vibrer en lui. La petite fille le fixe, et sa mère dépose lentement ses yeux sur lui. Il détourne le regard, et murmure d'une voix bourrue :

-Je ne suis pas triste.

La petite fille rit.

-Faux, monsieur. Vous n'êtes _plus _triste.

Dudley tourne son regard vers elle. Ses yeux brillent, et son sourire est heureux. Doucement, il lui adresse un sourire à son tour et, par ses prunelles, la remercie plus qu'il ne pourrait le faire par des mots. Elle rougit, et s'exclame gaiement :

-Moi, c'est Harriet. Et ma maman, c'est Lucy. Par contre, j'ai pas de papa.

Il se tourne vers sa mère qui joue avec un brin d'herbe l'air gênée, et lui sourit également. Cette fois-ci, il remarque que ses yeux n'ont plus peur. Ils sont simplement apaisés. Peut-être qu'un jour, c'est de l'amour qui brillera dans ses yeux. Dudley l'espère, en tout cas. Parce que cette petite fille, et sa mère qui s'inquiète, il les porte déjà dans son cœur.

-Papa, c'est qu'un méchant qui n'aime pas la magie, rajoute la petite Harriet.

Et, alors, cet amour qu'il leur porte déjà augmente plus encore à ces dires. Parce que Dudley sait ce que vivent les gens dont les différences ne sont pas acceptées. Harry en est le plus bel exemple. Parce que Dudley déteste ces gens qu'il a autrefois été, et contre qui il se bat aujourd'hui.

-Moi, c'est Dudley.

Harriet lui sourit, et Lucy lève la tête vers lui. Attendant la suite.

-Et je n'ai rien contre la magie.

Parce que, même s'il a mis longtemps à s'en rendre compte, la magie, c'est le plus beau des rêves et des univers.

**Note:**

Alors alors! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous pouvez allez voter pour cet OS ici : http : / www .hpfanfiction. org/ forum/ viewtopic. php?f= 15&t=5113

Merci d'avoir lu!

Ju'


End file.
